Party for Shia
by Kimihaine
Summary: It's my friend's birthday, and I wrote a story so that all the fangirls in this world can click on this story on their birthday, and feel like the most lucky and blessed fangirl in the world. X-over


This is Kimi, and I wrote this story for my friend Shia, for her birthday. So here it is Shia, enjoy!

This is so not my best work, party because this is Shia's birthday already and I've finally finished it! Please Leave a review and wish Shia a happy Birthday, she's 17!

* * *

Party for Shia

Zero Kiryu, Guardian for Cross Academy, leaned against one corner of the underground chamber he was stuck in. the chamber was large as a hall and artificially lilted and painted to look like a sunny day outside. The bright rays of light coming from the 'sun' sparkled threads of his soft silver hair. His purplish gray eyes carelessly half opened, the same indifference expression whenever Yuki wasn't around clouded his face. The dark day class uniform shielded him from the chilly underground air; he adjusted his tie as he felt thirst burned dully in his throat.

Not far from him, a boy with blood red hair stood by the feet of a fake rock cliff. He had the word "ai", kanji for 'Love', tattooed across one corner of his forehead, half hidden by his spiky mane. His eyes were shadowed with lines of dark circles, the large white portions of his eyes were bulging and blood shot. Those dark pupils fixed on two of his fellow ninjas not far from him.

One of the ninjas had shocking blonde hair, pointing in whichever direction it pleased. There were whiskers that seem to be tattooed onto his face, combined with his golden eyes; it gave him the look of an angry cat or leopard. He was locked in a staring/ glaring contest with the other boy, his rival and teammate.

The other boy had the same spiky hair, but was jet black; it was all pointing backwards, and looked like he took more care of them then his companion, even dragging a comb through its depth at one point.

The two of them sneered at each other, glared at each other, and traded a few insults at each other before both sinking into fighting stances, ready to tear each other apart. But before either one of them could lay hands on their weapons, a tall male with brilliant silver hair stepped between them and smacked them hard across the back of their heads.

"Ouch, Kakashi sensei, what's that for?" the blond boy rounded on his master. "Why did you hit me? He started it!"

"Shut it, Naruto. Just because Sakura isn't here to shut you up—

"Why do you always side with him?" Naruto screamed loudly, making both Kakashi and Sasuke wince. The blond boy leapt at the other boy. Their silver haired sensei rolled the only eye exposed, and caught Naruto by the back of his collar, holding him back. The boy screamed and kicked, desperate to land a blow on his best friend/ worst enemy.

There was another pair of eyes taking in the commotion. Brilliant teal orbs focused on each of the people in the room. He too had spiky hair in the shade of bright white. Tanned skin and rather short status, he wore a white cloak outside jet black kimono; a large 'Ten' written in kanji like a cross on his back.

From where he stood, the bright green eyes could see at least three others with his shade of hair, which shocked him a little, since people with that kind of brilliant silver was rare even in soul society.

One of the silver haired men was holding a blond boy by the collar; the boy was making a lot of noise. The other silver haired man was a boy in his late teens. His hair looked soft and shiny; he also had lavender gray eyes, half closed as if he was about to drift off.

Toshiro shifted slightly, it was uncomfortable to stay in a gigai for too long, and even worse if you're bind into one by Captain SoiFon for no reason at all. From the corner of his eyes, Hitsugaya can see two of his fellow captains, Byakuya Kuchiki of Six Division, and Captain Ukitake of Thirteenth Division. Byakuya looked like he was having the same problem as him, stuck in a gigai against his will. Captain Ukitake however, looked like he was having the time of his life. He was talking animatedly to a group of very handsome boys; all of whom was wearing strange costumes.

Just then, a familiar orange color bounced into view, and Toshiro, with the speed and strength of a captain trapped in a gigai against his will, pinned his own lieutenant to the wall.

"Ouch, Captain, that is so rude!" Matsumoto complained, a strong smell of alcohol drifting off her;

"Matsumoto, what the hell is going on? Who are these people, why am I stuck in that good-for-nothing Unahara's illegal basement, and why the hell the SoiFon bind me to this stupid gigai?!" Hitsugaya shouted right into Matsumoto's ears, making them ring and send waves of headache echoing in the already buzzing brain.

Wincing and trying to get her Captain to let go, Matsumoto scanned the underground training room (being way taller then Hitsugaya and therefore can easily look over him), no one else seem to be around to save her right now, Nanao must be drugging her captain so he won't show up, and SoiFon must still be going around to

"Invite" their guests.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" a reproachful voice sounded right behind the angry genius, and Captain Unohana appeared as if from thin air as she shunpo-ed right behind the pair.

"Good," Hitsugaya said savagely, "At least someone around here is normal."

Matsumoto muttered something that sounded oddly like "you can talk." But it was too low for Hitsugaya to tell. Captain Unohana was shaking her head like a doting mother dealing with her out of control children.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please calm down, we have permission to do this from the Head Captain." The dark haired captain said gently. And she went on to explain before the younger captain could say anything. "You see, the women's association has recently run out of money, so we took up a job to fund ourselves again. Luckily, this girl, Kimi Haine needs to host a party for her friend's birthday, God bless them, only seventeen."

If anything, Hitsugaya looked even angrier then before. "Then why the hell did you kidnap me?!"

Both Matsumoto and Unohana looked surprised, and it was Matsumoto who answered. "Captain, you were voted number one in our last poll! Shia-Chan requested you; she requested both Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake as well. Kimi- chan is paying us quite a bit for just throwing a party, oh, if only all my jobs are this easy." Matsumoto sighed wistfully.

"Speaking of your work," Hitsugaya started heatedly, "You still didn't turn in this month's training report!"

Quickly changing the subject, Matsumoto dragged her unwilling captain around the underground training room. And as unwilling as he was to admit it, Hitsugaya was forced to accept that this 'Shia' girl really has some high tastes. Not only was she able to get three captains to attend, there were also a number of lieutenants like Hisagi, Abarai; a few others like the Kuchiki princess Rukia, the substitute shinigami Ichigo and the Quincy with funny fashion taste, Ishida, or whatever his name was.

And soon it was apperent why the evil fangirl, Kimi (who probably thrown this party for her and used her friend as an excuse), had choose to let the Women's Association throw the party: not only was Matsumoto and a few others the biggest and boldest party goers he had ever known; Soul Society also had the power to travel between dimensions and get the hot and sexy guests they need.

All the guests seem to have on thing in common, extreme good looks. Hitsugaya, the eye candy of Soul Society, was barely above average at the crowds of guests hovering with their own. And quite a few of them emitted powerful aura and strong Spirit Pressure like power.

The first group Matsumoto introduced him to are the ninjas with funny hair band. The loud boy with blond hair was called "Naruto" or "Stupid Dork"; the attitude boy (Hitsugaya disliked his high and mighty attitude) was "Sasuke", who thrown Hitsugaya a dirty look. And their silver haired sensei introduced himself as "The Copy Ninja Kakashi". The taller boy with blood red hair and tattoo merely nodded to Hitsugaya, but did not give his name.

Next they moved onto a group of boys dressed in fancy suits, all of them having the word 'Ouran' sewn on a badge on the front of their breast pocket. Hitsugaya didn't bother to learn their names when he felt that he posed no harm, none of them even have enough Spiritual Pressure to see him if not for the cursed Gigai he was stuck in.

The boy he met next pleased Hitsugaya quite a bit, his name was "Edward Elric" and he seems to have that giant suit of armor for a baby brother. But unlike his odd brother, Edward Elric was about the same height as Hitsugaya, with golden hair and golden iris. He too seems to posses' power and a tragic pass, and not just because the decimation he must've gotten all these years for being short: the boy's left arm was entirely metal, but seems to work as well as a human arm. His brother said very little, and held his brother back as Matsumoto made the mistake of calling Edward 'little'.

Along with the group was a few military like man, each of them dressed in stuffy overcoats of deep blue. Hitsugaya felt like sweating just by looking at them, but felt better as soon as he laid eyes on Rukia Kuchiki, who was walking by, dressed in a Tank Top and a miniskirt.

The guests got odder and odder as they slowly came in groups or pairs. There was another, taller man with silver long hair like Ukitake's. His name is Sesshomaru, and Hitsugaya was shocked to see him glaring right back without any fear, and held his stare for quite a while before a bowl of pouch was sent flying onto his head and dying his pure white hair bubble gum pink.

Another group of student like teenagers arrived, they were dressed every bit as fancy as the previous group of kids with "Ouran", but their uniform looked less stiff and had "SA" sewn on the front; they also had three girls with them. One of the guys, Kei was his name, stepped closer to a girl with dark long hair whom they called "Hikari", as soon as the guys from the "Ouran" high school approached. Their arrival strongly confirmed Hitsugaya's belief that humans are plain weird: one of the "SA" boy keep getting beat up by one of his female classmate; the twins from "Ouran" keep jumping up and hugging one of the smaller guys with short black hair; a boy who's even shorter then Hitsugaya kept shoving slices of cake into his mouth while his bodyguard like classmate, Mori, kept watch over him; and a boy with pale gold hair they addressed as 'milord' keep bursting into tears and squad by a corner darkly whenever the smaller guy who keep getting hugged doesn't answer him.

Not long after that another group from a rich high school arrived. They all wore panda like uniforms of plain black and white, and their leader was too addressed as 'milord' or 'the emperor'. The three schools soon got into an argument over who was richer and more powerful; which was really a pointless argument to Hitsugaya, as they'll all be underneath him when they die, and the only two things human can't avoid, no matter how powerful or rich they might be, are Taxes and Death.

Then Hitsugaya's nuisance truly started: the pineapple head Renji, Stupid-Loudmouth Ichigo and his human friends decided to drop by for a visit (well, most of them were invited, as Matsumoto pointed out, but that doesn't ease the throbbing headache any less). Matsumoto finally stop dragging Hitsugaya around as she settled into an argument with Ichigo and Renji over their 'un-gentlemen-like' behaviors: aka, their reluctance to dance in public without the influence of alcohol.

Rukia came by again when Hitsugaya was bored out of his mind by the arguments; the women's association had brought the entire guest in before Shia arrived. Rukia belonged to the women's association, not that she ever attended a single meeting or bothered with its crazy schemes unless it involved a Chappy product or candy.

"Captain Hitsuagya," she called out cheerfully, "You sure look bored." And she flashed a pretty grin. Hitsugaya leaned against the training room's rough walls without looking at her. But it didn't discourage Rukia a big, she leaned against the wall next to him, and started a conversation. "Sorry to bother you, but I really don't want to look stupid at a party by standing alone; Ichigo and Renji are both making so much noise I'm surprised Kimi hasn't thrown them out."

Again, she was ignored, Rukia went on. "Say Captain Hitsuagya, would you mind being my date for tonight? I'm begging you, please?" she batted her long eyelashes and blinked puppy dog eyes.

Hitsugaya heaved a deep sigh; he wasn't going to hear the end of this one if it ever got to the ears of his evil lieutenant. Besides, he doesn't want to look stupid at a party either; Rukia was as good as a partner as any, plus she seems to be the only available female who dares to approach him. Flickering his teal eyes into Rukia's hopeful ones. Hitsugaya nodded once.

"Thank you Hitsugaya Taichou! Thank you so much." Rukia gave Hitsugaya a quick hug and a fleeting perk on Hitsugaya's cheeks before she went off to search for some food.

Then Matsumoto suddenly stopped her argument and start to drag Hitsugaya around again, and Hitsugaya secretly wondered if Matsumoto only stopped so Rukia have a chance to ask him out. It wouldn't be the first time, and wouldn't be the craziest scheme she ever came up with.

The next couple they met was the boy with silver hair and bored expression Hitsugaya had observed earlier when the room had been relatively empty. He was now joined by a short and very pretty girl wearing the same uniform. The guy barely had his eyes open as the girl spoke rapidly up at him, but Hitsugaya felt the boy's eyes flash onto him as they drew closer.

"Zero-kun!" Matsumoto cooed happily, "Will you dance with me later?"

Matsumoto got a hard glare as a reply, and 'Zero-kun' started to drag the girl beside him away. But the girl stood firm, "Zero, be nice, just say no politely, really." She shook her head like a big sister who caught her baby brother doing something naughty. "I'm Yuuki Cross, and this is my partner Zero. We're here to moderate this party, and the Night Class." She waved her hand carelessly behind her, where Hitsugaya saw a group of student wearing white versions of Zero and Yuuki's uniform. Each of them was exceptionally handsome and each shinning with powerful auras.

"That's Takuma, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Seiren, Rima, Shiki, and Kaname-sama." The girl pointed each of them out, and when Kaname heard his name, the tall brunette turned around and came over, the others trailing behind him like over-protective bodyguards.

"Dear Yuuki, are you making new friends?" he smiled down at Hitsugaya, to which Hitsugaya only replied with a scowl, he doesn't want to be here and he's certainly not her friend.

"Well, come along now Yuuki, you really should've wore a dress, then we can dance together and steal everyone's breath away." He put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, to which Yuuki shuddered.

"Kuran, get your hands off Yuuki and get on with it." Zero's sharp and hate soaked voice rang out for the first time, sounding bitter and annoyed. "Come on Yuuki, let's start patrol." And without looking back to check if Yuuki followed him, the tall boy turned sharply on his heels and marched away.

Yuuki smiled apologetically, and quickly trotted after Zero. Kaname looked a little resentful as Yuuki caught up to Zero and started another conversation (one-sided), but quickly masked his annoyance. "Miss. Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya." He nodded his head, and led his party away. The blonde Yuuki had called Takuma patted him on the shoulder as they moved towards the group of humans students from the rich highschools.

Just then, the evil fangirl Kimi marched towards Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, looking cross. and she start to shout the moment Matsumoto turned to look at her. "What do you think you're doing?" then waved a stack of paper she clutched in her hands in Matsumoto's face.

"Do you know what this is? I got a warning about having a PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE IN THIS PARTY!" she was huffing from anger and stress now, "We have THREE wizatds from England here, Three! Their ministry of magic has been watching this party, it's strictly against the law to have a pureblood vampire in a party without permission! We'll be in so much trouble... Just get him up to the balcony where I have the fangirls staying, keep a few of the Night Class down here tho, especially the class VP; So Kaname can feel free when Yuuki is not within sight and we can keep Zero here..." Hitsugaya lost the thread of conversation after that. all he heard was "drama drama drama".

what did interest him was the three wizards. So when Matsumoto was off fixing the Pureblood vampire problem, he asked the evil fangirl (however he dislike being around squealing fangirls, especially this super evil one) to introduce him to the wizards.

While most people forget their life in the living once they become Shinigami; there are those who retained their powers, like Rukia, for example. but she died too young to remember any spells. Hitsugaya, being the genius that he is, has been very curious about this race of magic-wielding, spell-casting humans.

The three wizards turn out to be no more then teenagers, they go to the same magic institute called "Hogwarts", and seem to be very comfortable with each other. Two of them were a pair of twin, Fred and George; the other introduced himself as "Oliver Wood, Captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team"

Hitsugaya have no idea what "Griffindor" or "Quidditch" means. but he wasn't called a child genius for nothing, he soon deteched the mischieves nature of the twins, and the obsessiveness this Oliver Wood have over Quidditch, which seems to be a sport wizards play on broomsticks. The evil fangirl Kimi almost seem giddy at every word that came out of the twins' mouth, which just confirmed Hitsuagya's belief that she was utterly crazy even more.

The three wizards soon departed to 'dress up' for the party, and Kimi start to drag him towards a dressing room Hitsugaya can swear wasn't there half an hour ago.

"Now, David Cook the American Idol, God bless him, is going to perform all the songs today, except one; we're goint to use a recording for the second one. Now, Gaara have the first dance with Shia, then it's David Cook, third up is Zero, hopefully we can convince him to sway with Shia for the duration of the song... fourth is Kyo, I have no idea where he is... then it's You, i need you to be good, or I'll throw you upstairs where all the fangirls are, do you understand me?"

"What's upstairs, and why are the fangirls there?" Hitsugaya asked annoyedly as he was thrusted into the wardrobe.

"I sold tickets to raging fangirls, so they could be upstairs and watch the party, that's how I'm going to pay Matsumoto for hosting the party, and Shia's gift." Kimi smirked, and inspected Hitsugya up and down as he stepped out of the changing room.

it was a simple polo t-shirt and black jeans, but it matched nicely with his shocking white hair. Kimi grinned like she designed the outfit for him (ahem, Kimi can't design cloth, but she can design letters.), "It'll do, c'mon, the party's starting, Shia's getting outta the car right now." and the evil fangirl marched the unwilling boy genius towards a large crowd of people gathering in the center of the room. Kimi then jumped into the open space where a couple of other girls have gathered already.

A tall girl with curly dark hair bent down and whispered into Kimi's ear "Aleshia's coming, right? Kimi, you didn't forget the address and date, right?"

the shorter girl rolled her eyes impatiently, "of course now, Tayler, I let you write the address, and i'm sure Shia knows her own birthday. Wait, did we tell her it was for her birthday or for David Cook's CD release?"

"Wha--? KIMI!"Tayler hissed sternly into Kimi's ears, and Kimi petted (by standng on tiptoes) Tayler's shoulder, and gestured to the trap door on the ceiling, where the sound of an inexperienced driver pulling into a parking spot could be heard.

"All's well, Shia's driving is not that much better than mine." and both girls settled into silence, while the other girls around them rolled their eyes, Kimi is famous for being crazily weird, or weirdly crazy, whichever way you saw it.

Dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a shirt overlong sleeves (in other people's pov), Shia clambed down the rope ladder and jumped into the full view of her party guests. The friendlier ones immediately leaped forward to engage the birthday girl, David Cook even leaned forward and gave Shia a hug for being his devoted to crazed (again, whichever way you say it) fan.

Bending down again to hiss in Kimi's ear, Tayler was torn between amusement on the super sugary hyper expression of Shia's face and exasporation at Kimi. "Kimi, did you even think about replacing that rope ladder for something else? Aleshia actaully wore heels for the party and you gave her like a hundred steps of rope ladder to wobble on?"

Swallow, deep breath. "Okay, topic change. Do you think this is the right time to break the news that we have a major test next week?" the shorter girl smiled uncertainly up at the taller one; while their friends crowded around the birthday girl.

"NO!" Tayler turned Kimi around by grabbing her shoulders, "Now, go entertain your weird party guests. Oh you are weird." she added as the group of Ouran kids glared at her (well, some of them)

the party went on smoothly from that point on. yes, there were times when Tayler cannot believer Kimi trusted that troublesome group of girls to host the party; but life went on, or party.

being an extremely picky eater, the food you can feed to Shia are very limited. Kimi, being a horrible cook, left the manu up to Matsumoto and the others with a note that there can't be any alcohol, of course.

the "Fine" dinning was the only japaness thing Nanao could whip up--chicken sushi, wrapped not in seaweed, but carefuly cut letteus leaves. it must've made Matsumoto miserable to host a party without adding sake to the bar (not that the underground training room had one), She did infact try to sneak some non-minor stuff in, and tried to spike the drinks. Thankfully, the head mother goose, captain Unohana, watched over the foods like a hawk.

Shia, along with most of the guests ate without a problem. But Naruto openly refused to touch the sushi and had the kitchen make him a bowl of Ramen instead; Kimi secretly sneaked the letteus leaves off her sushi, but was caught by Tayler moments later, partly because there were no dogs around to destroy evidence.

it was a lot easier than you can imagine to get Gaara to dance. Just whisper in his ear "that's how you make friends" and "Naruto would dance to make himself more likeable", and you'll have Gaara trying to cram in dancing lessons without looking stupid.

Gaara wasn't exactly the best dancer, but you could hardly make him out as the dance floor (new invention by Unahara) was soon packed with excited party guests. Shia looked extremly happy, the song was great, well, not that Kimi could tell the lytrics because the giant room was now cramed and buzzing with noise.

David Cook was a much better dancer, after all he made a living by pleasing his fans. and he did not hold back when he planted a kiss on Shia's cheek at the end of their song.

Next, Zero half swayed to the song in front of Shia. Yuki had threated him with the silent treatment (which worked, much to everyone's surprise), and Zero half pretened that he half cares.

David Cook took a break next and danced yet another song with Shia, this time it was a slow song ("you're welcome"). The music wasn't perfect and the only thing you could do was to sorta sway, but it turned out better then Zero's half hearted half attempt.

Than it was Hitsugaya's turn (Kyo was schedualed next, but he nearly bit Kimi's head off when she approached him. Apperantely the "Prince Yuki fan" badge Kimi was wearing and the miso soup she had brought didn't agree with Kyo too much). Hitsugaya had some kind of Dancing crash course with Matsumoto just seconds ago, after he was 'Gently pursuaded" by Kimi.

Despite the fact that Hitsugaya was nearly a head shorter than Shia, he kept with her through the whole dance. Though his eyes flicked up to where the fangirls were gazing dreamily down were a little too often and filled with a scared-to-death look.

On the other end of the dance floor, Edward was trying his best to dance with Winry, who keep sniffing whenever she lay eyes on his many scars (even tho some of them were the result of his qurrals with Al). Roy was grinning like an evil predictor as he lead Hawkeye onto the dance floor, and Hawkeye seems to be blushed, against the many rumors that the 'evil' lieutenant is incapable of such emotions.

The last group to arrive was Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, the furball, and the ever fearsome ninja dude. Almost immediately the ninja and Fai got themselves into trouble by picking a fight with Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo. Thankfully Unahara had thought ahead and invented some kind of barrier that prevented the fire from spreading.

Syaoran lead Sakura onto the dance floor, only to be dragged by Kimi into a long line of guestes who were all waiting for their turn to dance with the birthday girl.

"Now, stay here, You're next." Kimi jerked the sleeve she was holding Syaoran by. "Stay."

"W-whoa, but I was going---" Syaoran protested as he was rudely stuffed into the front of the line.

"Not any more, and keep your teenage horomones in check, will ya?" Kimi muttered as she inspeced the odd outfit Syaoran was wearing, and took off his cape and goggles.

A snort from nearby, Kimi wheeled around to find Hitsugaya feet from her, now dancing with the partner he had just found--Rukia. "Teenage horomones? Like you can talk, crazy fangirls."

He got a random piece of cupcake thrown at him, but he wasn't a captain for nothing, and easily avoided getting his hiori dirty.

the Sohmas' were all friendly enough, they even brought their student coucil friends along. And the two Kimis' immediately retreated to a corner to discuss other ways of forcing the lovely guests one of the Kimi had cornered to obey them, oh wait, i mean, er, talk.

Someone should've warned the women's association a long time ago that putting Naruto and Ichigo in the same room was a very, very bad idea. they're bound to bump into each other some time.

Sure enough, the only two people who didn't flinch when the loud yell "Respect the future Hokage, dammit!" rang above the loud buzzing and music were Shia and Kimi. oh, and maybe Matsumoto, who had successfully found sake and got herself so drunk she passed out now.

"Bring it on Punk!" Ichigo retorted in the same loud voice.

"Look who's talking!"

"Naruto, check your flyer first." Kakashi muttered, but Naruto had finally learned that trick, and didn't look down.

"Ichigo, you're embarrassing yourself!" Rukia hissed in an undertone, and silently giggled with Hitsugaya, who had long held the belief that the loud substitute was a moron.

"Shut up Punk!"

"Make me!"

"Someone video tape this!"

Ichigo pulled out his overlarge zanpaktou, and naruto made handsigns to make his famous Shadow clones.

"Naruto, Sakura is gonna hear about this."

"So? she's not the boss of me."

"You weren't so sure the last time she beat you up."

"Ichigo, where's your body?"

"I left it some where over there," ichigo waved his hand carelessly towards the west wall, "Had to get out of it when that ninja dude came at me with that sword, where did he go?"

"I'm right here, and you're about to face the man who's gonna become to Hokage!"

"The old hokage is still alive, Naruto, be respectful!"

"Old Hokage???"

"Hey! Who invited the granny?"

"Security!"

Again the noisy troublemakers were incased in a barrier and forced to stay there (they were separated, it would be a lot of paperwork if one of them died).

"Hey, it's nearly Eight, where's Kimi, and the cake she brought?" Tayler shouted as she stood on her tip-toe to search for Kimi, or Cake. Kimi needs a diet anyways, no need for her to be around the cake.

I know what you're thinking, Kimi forgot to bring the cake, and I gotta tell you... You're right. Kimi did forget to bring a cake, but thankfully Zero, who's actually an amazing cook. And Tohru, the amazing housemaker, both baked several cakes in advance to bring in as gifts. So candles were lit (seventeen on each cake), and David Cook finally got another rest and stop singing.

It certainly took the crowd a while to quite down, and agree to sing Happy Birthday (some worlds have different songs, and some worlds cerebrate only "non-birthday days") David Cook's band did not get a rest, they played Happy birthday song while David Cook, Gaara, Zero (unwillingly) and Kyo (also unwillingly) stood in a circle around Shia, most of them looking happy. Syaoran and Hitsugaya had finally gotten off the hook and disappeared within the large crowd.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Shia-chan, Happy birthday to you."

make a wish (another party just as amazing next year! no?), blow the candles, and sit in the dark while people groped around trying to find the light switch again.

While most other people would enjoy the cakes, you have to admit the guests were a little strange, and most of them violent. Therefore it shouldn't come as a surprise to you when the cake eating became a giant foot fight. There Naruto and Ichigo were finally free of the barriers (and watchers) to throw punches and frosting at each other. Thank goodness neither one of them are any good at casting spells of any kind.

"So, are you having fun?" Kimi asked as she ducked around Shia when a piece of cake came flying their way.

"Who are some of these people?" Shia asked between bits of the cake. It was made by Zero, and no way she was gonna let it pass.

"Er, hopefully the people you've invited, the humans seem to be having fun. The supermen... well, i'm sure they're having just as much fun in a... violent, super crazy way." Kimi replied, and helped herself to cake (so much for her dieting plan).

"Onto the presents then!" Shia grinned, and dragging a couple of their friends as they zig-zaged throught the crowd to where the large pile of presents are at, the two of them disappeared from view.

* * *

Again, I know this seems rushed, which it is. and tons of spelling errors. But I don't have time to sent it to my MIA beta reader. so this is all kimi, no Saint Sky!

well, Leave a review, and please go read one of Shia's story, here's the link to her profile.

.net/u/1606646/A_Phoenix_Tear

Have a blessed Friday!


End file.
